


BURMA

by Cerdic519



Series: Acronym Acknowledgements [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Stressed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: 7,6,5,4,3,2,1....





	BURMA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookworm4ever81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm4ever81/gifts).



The text, when it came, caused Cas to stop dead in his tracks:

'BURMA in 7'.

Dean only did that when he was under great stress, and needed to 'vent'. Which Cas was quite happy to allow him to do, although seven minutes was shorter notice than usual. That meant his husband must have stopped on the way back from the garage, a full fifteen minutes away, as he knew Cas would not allow him to try to text while driving.

Cas finished folding the last of the clothes, and placed them in the basket. As he was carrying it upstairs, the phone bleeped again:

'BURMA in 6'.

Putting the clothes away would have to wait, then. He silently thanked Charlie for teaching Dean how to auto-text, rather than stopping at random lights or pulling over every minute. Cas slipped off his shoes and began to unbutton his shirt:

'BURMA in 5'.

All his dirty clothes went in the laundry-basket – it was late in the day, and he would not want to dress again after their forthcoming fun and games. Besides, there might be a repeat performance later in the evening - if what was left of his husband by then was up to it.

'BURMA in 4'.

Cas gave silent thanks for a well-endowed husband as he extracted their largest plug, and eased himself onto the bed. He looked briefly across at the panty draw – no, Dean did not need any distractions just now.

'BURMA in 3'.

Cas began to work himself steadily open. All those yoga classes came in useful, something even Dean had had to (very reluctantly) admit. Well, Dean couldn't suck himself off!

'BURMA in 2'.

He could, he supposed, have used a cock-ring, but it was better (or possibly more tortuous) to have to hold back on his own. He slowly worked the plug inside of him, listening for any noise outside.

'BURMA in 1'.

The sound of the Impala driving into the garage. Running feet downstairs, then on the stairs, then his husband appearing in the doorway, looking almost feverish as he struggled out of his clothes. Cas smirked.

“As you asked”, he said. “BURMA - Be Undressed Ready, My Angel'.

Dean whined. But it was a happy whine.

+~+~+

Dean did manage a repeat performance that evening. But he was so wrecked after it that he could not barely summon up the energy to complain when Cas suggested that they 'cuddle'. Still, he accepted the manly embrace that followed.

Shut up!


End file.
